bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's News
Blue's News! is an episode of Blue's Clues from season one. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika (debut) *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *Sudsy *Chalk Girl *Felt Friends Summary This episode has Steve and you traveling all around and also outside the Blue's Clues house looking for notes. The notes help us to find Blue's Clues and more. We help Shovel and Pail out with a treasure hunt, which also leads us to another note. We solve riddles with a felt friend and later we skidoo into a chalkboard world in search of Slippery's friend. We find another note. Together, the notes mean...that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new baby! Recap Steve welcomes the viewer into the Blue's Clues house. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks upstairs into Blue's room and spots her on the chest in Blue's room. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the first clue, Mr. Salt. Mr. Salt then gives Steve with another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. One hint leads to the birdhouse and another leads us to Mailbox, who has a treasure box with another riddle-note. Steve uses this note to find the next clue, Mrs. Pepper. Next, we find a sneezing felt friend and answer some of its riddles. After skidooing out of the felt friend's picture frame, it is mailtime. Then, after getting the mail, we're led to Slippery Soap and end up in a chalkboard world searching for Slippery's friend, Sudsy. We find him and he gives us a final note, leading to the last clue, a baby bottle. Steve goes to the Thinking Chair and finally figures out what the clues mean: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are having a baby. The characters run into the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name the baby "Paprika" and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives a Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve then sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. The Three Clues *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Bottle Quotes *Kevin: Here and There. *Kevin: We Have all Three Clues. *Kevin: You Know what That Means *Kevin: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new baby? Let's go! (he dashes out of the thinking chair) "We just worked out Blue's Clues and it's incredible news." *Kevin: Hi Mr. Salt... and Mrs. Pepper. We heard about the news. *Mr. Salt: Hello, Kevin! *Mrs. Pepper: Hello, Kevin. Would you like to meet our baby daughter? *Kevin: (to viewer) It's a girl! (to Paprika) Hello. I'm Kevin. *Paprika: (Giggles) *Kevin: What's your baby's name? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Paprika! *Kevin: Paprika. That's so nice. *Spade & Bucket: Our treasure hunt led us to the new baby! *Felt Friend: Hey, Kevin, what's soft and little and coos a lot? *Kevin: Baby Paprika. That's a good one. *Tickety: I'm so excited! I want to see the baby! *Slippery: Whoa! I heard the news. *Kevin: Hey, Paprika. Blue has a special note for you. It says... "Welcome to our family." *Paprika: (goos) Paprika. *Kevin: Now it's Time for Farwell. *Blue: (barks) *Kevin: You Know You Really Don't Well. *Blue: (barks) *Kevin: Thanks for doing your part! *Kevin: You sure are smart! *Kevin: You know, with me and you and my dog Blue... *Kevin: We can do anything that we wanna do! Nick Jr. Logo Here is the Nick Jr. logo. Notes *This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with "Bye, Steve!". The first episode of Adventures in Art. *In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home, when Paprika is born. Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinammon's birth. *This is the first episode in which Sidetable Drawer's name was revealed. *This is also the first episode where the kids in the background don't sing along on how to play Blue's Clues. But, this wasn't put to permanent use just yet. Because the season 2 premiere Steve Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem *This is the only episode where Sudzy (Slippery's friend from chalkworld) is introduced. *This is the second time that the "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" song was not featured, but this time, it was interupted by Paprika's birth. *Paprika is born in this episode am9224 A New Bottle Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Nick Jr. Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The We Just Figured Out Blues Clues Category:Blues Clues 100th Episode Celebration Sing With Play DVD Category:Wrong Answer Category:Blues Clues UK